1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothbrush apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toothbrush and dispenser apparatus wherein the same is arranged for storage of an associated toothbrush for subsequent positioning of the toothbrush in an orientation to accommodate toothpaste expressed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothpaste dispensing apparatus has been utilized in the prior art, wherein typically a hollow handle toothbrush accommodates a magazine storing toothpaste therewithin. Such apparatus is found for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,831 to Reitkecht; U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,947 to Fallesen., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,194 to Smith.
Typically, the conduits to direct such toothpaste into the bristles are subject to clogging and the like, wherein the instant invention utilizes an organization to mount an associated toothbrush in a proper orientation relative to a dispensing boss.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toothbrush and dispensing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in positioning a toothbrush in a readily repeated orientation relative to a dispensing boss to properly position toothpaste onto associated bristles of the toothbrush and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.